Truth or Dare
by 525Clouds
Summary: Chris decides that he is going to help Viktor in the love game, but with a different game. And what better what better way to do that then with an oddly specific dare! Just a probably one shot featuring a deceivingly cute Japanese man, and a Russian man put in a bad position. Viktuuri is sweet, no?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Yuri! On Ice, this is written merely for fun and others to read and enjoy. So please, do try to enjoy (also if you disregard possible spelling and grammatical errors that I tried to avoid making, I would deeply appreciate it)! Reviews would do this smol little soul of mine good, if one would be so kind ^-^  
**

* * *

Three men were sitting down outside of a small coffee shop. Two of them were in their late twenties, making them older than the third, who was in his teens. One of the older two was a 26 year old dirty blonde haired guy who really cared for his friends. His name was Christophe Giacometti, though people often just called him Chris, and he believed as a good friend it was mandatory for him to assist his pals in finding the perfect lover.

He glanced to his right. Yuri Plisetsky, strong, young, blonde, handsome, hardheaded, and Russian (it wasn't a mandatory factor for a lover, but Chris figured it was helpful to include). All in all, he probably wasn't going to have any problems getting a partner, as long as whoever he finds himself attracted to doesn't mind his attitude, heaven knows he had enough of that to spare. Besides he was practically a child at 15, legally he couldn't actually find him a lover.

That left him with one other person, Mr. Left hand side. Viktor Nikiforov, another Russian man, with equal or maybe superior handsomeness. With his silver, sparkling in the day or night, beautiful blue, playful eyes, and perfectly in shape body, he was physically appealing. But once you get to know him, he was really much more than looks. All this combined, Chris's friend was practically a Male Aphrodite and should have people falling over themselves to only get his phone number. And they were... But Viktor never gave anyone more than a first date before he let them down easy, or at least as easy as possible. When asked about it, he would just shrug and say that they weren't the one.

Well in Chris's esteemed, highly valued, opinion, it was time that Viktor found 'the one'!

"Viktor! Let's play a game!" Chris said cheerfully, deciding that his half baked plan might as well be put into motion. Meh, what could happen?

His friend looked at him quizzically, "What makes you want to play a game?"

Yuri, ever true to his character, scowled, "and the answer is no by the way. I'm not going to play a stupid game."

Chris smiled, and thought 'that's why you don't have a roll to play in my plan.' Out loud he said, "I didn't ask you, I want to play a game with Viktor. Or are you afraid?"

Viktor could realize a challenge when he heard one, and being Chris's senior by two years, he had yet to back down from one of his, "Alright! What game are we going to play?"

"Hmmm..." He pretended to think about what he already knew, "Truth or dare. I'm going first! Truth or dare Viktor?"Chris tried to keep his expression blank, but he already knew what his Russian friend was going to answer with.

"Dare."

Yuri nodded knowingly and Viktor shuddered. Chris knew a lot about him, and equally had many questions what he knew. What had made him do this, when did he do this, what actually happened with so and so that night. To have said truth would have been a grave mistake. More of a grave than a mistake, really.

"I dare you to ask the first Japanese man with glasses and walking a poodle out on a date."

Viktor raised his eyebrows, surprised, "Well that was oddly specific."

Chris nodded.

Suddenly Yuri grinned, "Viktor truth or death?" Chris almost chocked on his drink, "Yuri, did you mean truth or dare?"

Yuri looked at him, his eyebrows knit together in confusion, "Yeah that's what I said." Chris considered correcting him once more, but the look he received made him reconsider.

Viktor hesitated before answering this time, Yuri knew less about him so maybe it would be better than asking for his death...

"Dare." The silver haired man decided it was just too risky. While the young blonde had less knowledge, he probable had twice the amount of questions. A.k.a. Baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad stuff.

"I dare you to kiss the Japanese man before you ask him out." Well isn't that dang peachy?!

"Oooooh! Good one," Chris grinned, maybe the angry kitten had some use in this plan after all.

Viktor felt anxious, but not too worried. They had given oddly specific requests so the Russian wasn't too concerned about ever needing to fulfill the dares. Then he started to relax and dismiss this time as just a random prank his two friends had come up with to get him to worry.

But at the same moment, Chis had a though. Out of mere curiosity rather than part of his well thought through and not at all half baked, plan this time, he said, "Yuri, you said you didn't want to play the game. What made you change your mind?"

Yuri's grin sent chills down the older man's spine and he knew Viktor wasn't going to like his answer. Viktor was also aware of the fact that maybe Yuri had been lying when he said he had meant dare. His cold smile was screaming death if he had ever had heard it.

"The Japanese man with glasses walking toward us with a poodle."

The blood drained from Viktor's face. He turned, and sure enough there was a male walking a poodle that had been out of his field of vision, oh and of course he was wearing glasses. His skin tone mixed with his eye shape combined with the Japanese to English dictionary left little room to debate his nationality.

"You've got to be kidding." Viktor muttered in disbelief.

Chris grinned, "What are the odds, hm? Well Viktor, go on and complete your dares."

Blue eyes widened in shock, "I can't-"

"Well, you better old geezer or #Viktor_Nikhicken will be all will be all over Instagram in seconds." Yuri pulled out his phone to support this claim. The Russian would do it too, even go as far to Photoshop his face on a chicken's body, and the older man knew it. Gritting his teeth, Viktor wrote his number down on a piece of paper in preparation, and stood.

Once he got a good look at his target, he actually felt a pang of disappointment in his stomach. This guy looked really cute, probably just his type too. Now he was probably going to be rejected. He had never really been rejected before, but it looked painful.

Biting back a sigh, the Russian prepared to put on his signature heart shaped smile (expertly hiding the falseness behind it) and went to face the music. He would just going to walk up to the guy, give him a quick kiss, ask him on a date, and run before he can get turned down. Yeah, solid plan.

No, some unhelpfully logical side of him pointed out, that could be seen as assault.

...Okay, new plan: he was going to go up to him, No wait! He was going to bump into him, oh so causally, apologize, then introduce himself, make small talk, surprise him with a quick kiss, ask him on a date _then_ run away. Seemed awkward, but certain better than attacking the poor guy. The logical side of him tried to protest, but since it had already turned down the safest venue, it was ignored easily.

Right, it was all planned out. Now it was time to act on it!

Viktor walked leisurely down the side walk, the Japanese man's nose was still buried in his book, his dog practically guiding him along.

 _Of course he had to be walking his favorite type of dog, Chris wouldn't have let him off that easy. He and the dog also trusted each other so he must be a nice guy._ (not too sure bout this logic, but sure Viktor.)

Viktor really started to wish he had chosen truth.

As he passed, the silver haired man made sure to lean his shoulder a bit so he bumped into this stranger, knocking him off balance. Clearly, Viktor was the one at fault, but the Japanese man turned to him, horrified and looking guilty. He started to bow deeply and apologize, "I'm so sorry! I was not paying attention!" Oh my god, his accent was adorable!

The Russian waved his hand to dismiss the apology, while trying wave his emotions away with the gesture as well, "It was my fault, I should have been being more careful." Then he stuck out his hand, "I'm Viktor Nikiforov."

The stranger took his hand shakily, clearly not used to the custom, " I'm Yuuri Katsuki. Nice to meet you V-v"He struggled slightly with his name, "Viktoru."

Viktor thought his heart was going to stop. Hearing his name from this cutie's mouth, with his accent!? It was an overload of adorableness!

Yuuri tilted his head to one side, as a way (that frankly the Russian found plain endearing) to show his confusion, and Viktor realized he had been staring. "Oh, sorry! I was just admiring the view." Yuuri's face turned red slightly. Boy did that color suited him.

The silver haired man's rational thoughts poked in and started to get worried that he had made him uncomfortable.

"I mean, your dog is just so adorable I had to admire it," he smoothly covered, kneeling so he could fondle the poodle's ears. He let the dog sniff his hand first, then glanced up at the dark haired man. That look in Yuuri's eyes...was it...disappointment? No, it couldn't be, Viktor dismissed.

"Is it a male?" Yuuri nodded. "What's his name?"

Instead of answering however, Yuuri simply laughed. It was a beautiful laugh; Viktor felt he could listen to that laugh over and over again for hours and never get tired of it.

What's so funny?" He asked finding his voice, feeling a bit embarrassed to be laughed at. Usually Yuri was the only one with enough audacity and confidence to do that.

Yuuri looked at him with a smile, "His name is Victor! Well, I call him Vicchan, but that's his official name."

Viktor felt the contagious smile spreading on his face as well. As Chris had said, what where the odds? (Course Chris had said that when he knew for a fact that what he had been saying had no way have failed or dare wouldn't have been completed so odds really hadn't played any part. But he digressed.)

Viktor stood back up, sensing opportunity.

"Well then, how often is it that you meet a man that has the same name as your dog?" He asked taking a step closer, an action that went unnoticed by Yuuri.

"You're the first." Viktor cheered internally, then had to try to convince himself that he was celebrating the fact that Yuuri had set himself up for his pick up line, not the fact that Yuuri had set himself up for his pick up line, no that he said Viktor was his-

eer- a first. That defiantly wasn't the reason. Not at all.

"This must be fate then," Viktor's face was centimeters away from Yuuri's, their noses practically touching, and Yuuri definitely noticed this time. His beautiful brown eyes wide behind his glasses. Viktor thought he could feel the Japanese man's heart beat, or maybe that was his heart beating fast enough for two people.

"Yuuri?" The name practically rolled off his tongue, naturally stressing the u's.

"Y-y-yes?" He was stuttering. Adorable, but Viktor took it as another sign that he was uncomfortable.

"Do you believe in fate?" Viktor asked, guilt giving him a big bear hug. Then he leaned down, pressed a chaste kiss on his lips. Had it been under different circumstances, Viktor might have noted that Yuuri's lips were the softest he had ever had the pleasure of meeting with his own. Oh how the Russian wished that he could make it last, maybe even have it returned. But the cursed fate of the actually position he was in came back to him, and he forced himself to pull back.

Yuuri's face immediately flushed a bright color. It was truly the cutest thing Viktor had ever seen. But he felt like he had crossed a line, he felt so...so rotten inside.

"Please go on a date with me Yuuri Katsuki," Viktor practically muttered, unable to make eye contact. He didn't deserve to. He just slipped the piece of paper that held his number into the palm of the still stunned man.

Having completed him dares, Viktor walked off. He didn't bother going back to his friends, that undoubtedly had been watching the scene unfold. They would probably text him soon anyways.

 _Ping!_

Speak of the devil. Viktor briefly entertained the idea of ignoring the text alert, but pulled out his phone anyway. Viktor's brain registered that it had been Chris's text alert, and a small sigh escaped his lips.

 _C :Where did you go?_

 _I ran away: V_

 _C: Why?! That guy was perfect for you man!_

 _I know! But I scared him away though!: V_

 _Ding!_ Oh boy, someone else. That had been Yuri text tone, right?

 _Y: idiot_

 _How am I an idiot?: V_

 _Y: neither of us specified when you had to complete our dares, just that mine had to come before you asked him out...Also_

 _What. What is it?: V_

 _Y :I didn't say you had to kiss him on the lips._

Viktor cursed himself and turned off his phone. He didn't want to read anymore of their unhelpful texts. It was like rubbing salt into a wound. The wound names Yuuri Katuki. It was too late for them to tell him what he did wrong, or how he could have avoided chasing away the perfect human, if he could even be considered that.

He had just been so cute! And his accent? Absolutely adorable! His eyes? Beautiful! The general way he said his _name_! There is no way he was human! He was just too adorable!

He and Yuuri's dog had shared a name! Really, how often did that happen? But what had been with the monstrosity of pick up line? It was so _Laaaaaaaaame_!

Viktor was lamenting all the way to his home. He trudged up to his door, and put his hand on the door nob. The Russian hoped with all his being that his dog friend would take away his emotional pain. Playing with Makkachin could always lift his spirits. On the other hand, Yuuri had a poodle just like him, so it might remind him of- auuugh! Why had he chosen dare?!

 _Ting!_

Viktor was going to ignore it, he wanted to ignore it, but something stood out. It felt like something was crying out to him. Something was different...

The silver haired Russian went over things in his head; he went home... was hating himself...hand on the door nob...got a text...got a text...text tone was a Ting...Ting is for unknown number texting...

Viktor fumbled to pull out his phone, almost dropping it three times in the process. His mind yelling at him to not get excited, his heart racing anyway. It could possibly be-

 _Unknown number: Hello, is this Viktor?_

He felt his heart throb in the hope his head was trying to deny him. He quickly typed back.

 _Yes, it is. Who is this? :V_

 _U/N :It's Yuuri Katsuki. You walked away before I could give you an answer. When is our date?_

...

Viktor couldn't explain the feelings coursing through him. He felt as though the ground and everyone else on it was unimportant. He was in the clouds. It didn't matter what was happening anywhere else. His stomach felt like it was in knots, but it wasn't an unpleasant feeling. It felt like he had been a little boy that had been told they weren't going to get ice cream, but showed up instead at the fair. This couldn't be real. No way was this real! A giddy grin spread on his face making him look like the same little boy that had been promised 20 lolly pops in addition to unlimited rides.

 _Ting!_

 _U/N: Did you change your mind? Sorry, I didn't mean to bother you or put you in an awkward place._

ViKtor, not for the first time that day, cursed himself. That was the farthest thing possible from the truth! He couldn't possibly believe that!

 _No! God no! I was just celebrating, I thought for sure you weren't even going to text in the first place! I'm super happy right now! How about Friday? :V_

 _U/N: Oh, okay. But I'm bury Friday, so how about Saturday?_

 _Absolutely perfect! :V_

 _U/N: Okay then! I'll see you then! ;)_

 _Looking forward to it ^-^ :V_

Viktor let out a breath. He and the cutie had a date. No way.

Hm.

Maybe dare wasn't death after all.

* * *

 **Funny story actually, Yuri saying 'truth or death' was not intentional. I wasn't paying attention to what I was writing, and it just happened! X3 I laughed and kept it cause it seemed Yurio-ish.**

 **So, I'm not sure if there should be another chapter on this, really depends. If people kinda like it where it ends here, then:**

 **The End**

 **Well I hoped you enjoyed reading, I spent a lot more time on this one, trying to make it more descriptive and proper. So I hope it was enjoyed! Comments, questions, and or concerns are free to be placed as a review or PM! Actually, any review would be appreciated! :3**

 **-525Clouds**


End file.
